The Siren Alchemist
by Auntie Enzy
Summary: When Reila falls into the world of FMA will Al and Ed befriend her? Will Ed fall in love with her? What happens when the homoculi taake an interest in her? Will mustang eat a taco? Will Hawkeye eat a sandwhich? WHY AM I ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS! EDXOC EDXOC EDXOC EDXOC EDXOC another better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The Siren Alchemist

Reila is a huge Full Metal Alchemist fan and one day finds herself in amestris. What happens when she meets Ed and Al? (Not the brotherhood series.) Will Al find a companion in her? And will Ed find himself as her best friend or something more?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FMA! I DON'T OWN FMA I DON'T OWN FMA!

Lololololololololollollololo lolololololololololololpageb reaklololololololololooloolo lololollolololololololo

Reila P.O.V.

I was walking home after a day at school and boy I couldn't wait to watch another episode of FMA! I had seen the first series about fifty times but I can't help it! It's a good anime! Anyways moving on, I was thinking about all of the pokemon and their moves, yes I am a pokemon fan even at 15. I smiled as I thought about how adorable Pikachu was! I mean seriously he has to be my second favorite pokemon! Arceus being my first, I mean seriously he is a major badass! I walked up my front steps and opened the front door and walked into my warm house. I closed and locked the door before running up the stairs and into my room. I closed my door and grabbed my Pikachu hat and putting it on while knotting my feathery white hair. I had half albinism so I only got white hair and pinkish skin; my hair texture was weird too. Instead of the normal hair texture, mine was like a feather and just as soft and it would stick up in little tufts some times. Luckily I didn't have a vision problem and I was glad I didn't! If I did then I couldn't watch FMA! I would die if I couldn't watch my favorite anime! I mostly like it cause it has a good plot, and some really cute characters, especially Edward! God I wish I could meet him, but sadly he's fictional. I sighed as I brushed my waist length white hair and I stared in the mirror with my sea foam green eyes and looked myself over. I was pretty short for fifteen but I was the best runner and gymnast at school and I had inhumane strength, kinda like Sakura from Naruto, it fared well for me though. I guess I was pretty, I had wide sea foam green eyes and my bangs framed my face perfectly, my figure was a curvy hourglass shape and I had long legs and slim arms. I smiled at myself before putting some perfume on. Yes it is weird but I like smelling nice! So deal with it! It was my favorite scent too; wild rose with a raspberry splash, my mother gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday last week so it was special to me. I put it in the pocket of my baggy camouflage pants and I briefly looked at my knee high black combat boots before tucking my pant legs in them. I grabbed my laptop from my desk and settled onto my bed before turning it on and returning to my latest episode. I was on the second episode and I watched Ed and Al show their mother their alchemy. My heart always broke at this episode and I always wished I could help them and it was no different this time I thought as tears slid down my cheeks during the scene where they tried human transmutation. When the episode finished I wiped my face and started the next one as I fixed my red hoodie that stopped at the bottom of my ribcage so it showed my flat stomach and my figure. About halfway through the episode I grabbed my purple bandana and tied it around my neck in the cowboy style. I always grabbed my bandana when I was upset or finished crying, it was like my safety blanket and had been ever since my dad gave it to me when I was seven. Suddenly my screen went black and I tried turning it off and on again but it didn't work and I was sure it still had a full battery. My screen suddenly started glowing and black arms reached out for me and I screamed before I realized what was happening. The gate opened and the arms pulled me in and I let out one last shriek before I was completely in. I opened my eyes and looked around but all I saw was white "Hello." A voice that sounded like a whole crowd of people was speaking at once said and I turned to see it. I blinked in surprise before I smiled "Glad to see me truth?" I asked and Truth shook its head "You should be scared of me you know." It said and I giggled "Dude! You're a total badass! I can't fear awesomeness!" I said and Truth sweat dropped before giving a small smirk "I assume you know why you are here?" It asked me and I smirked "To meet your older brother Lie? Or your younger brother Maybe." I said and I smirked when I saw Truth flinch "How do you know about them?!" it asked me and I shrugged "Logical reasoning. Humans are selfish creatures, so I assumed the first lie was told before the first truth, therefore leaving the first maybe to be last." I said and truth sighed "You are smart. I was thinking you would just be another stupid human." Truth said and I shrugged "I have my moments." I responded. Truth threw a strange blue and white stone at me and I caught it with a confused look "it's the purest form of the philosopher's stone. You can keep it as long as you don't tell anyone about my brothers." Truth said in a serious tone and I nodded. As soon as I nodded the stone glowed and it felt cold "Swallow it." Truth said and I hesitantly swallowed it. I felt a strange sensation in my vocal chords and soon my body started glowing a strange cyan blue. Truth smirked "now you can use your voice to attack" it said and I smirked. I have always wanted to do this. I turned around to face a large space of nothingness as I took a deep breath "FUS ROH DAH!" I shouted and a large and powerful shockwave was sent out and I laughed "I may have just doomed all humanity." Truth said as it sweat dropped. A large gate opened behind me and black arms grabbed me "well it was nice talking to you truth. I assume I will see you again?" I said and truth smirked "Maybe." It said and I smiled at it before waving and letting the arms drag me to the gate. My eyes widened as I absorbed all the information on alchemy and images whizzed past me as the arms dragged me down deeper and deeper into the void. I smiled as I felt a strange wave of relaxation swept over me and I slipped into unconsciousness. I awoke to feeling someone poke me and I groaned and rolled away "no Mr. Lollipop, I don't want to see the butterscotch king." I moaned and I heard someone chuckle before the poking started again and I growled "interrupt my sleeping and I'll interrupt the connection your soul has to your body." I growled out and the poking stopped. I sighed and tried to fall asleep again but I couldn't and I groaned before standing up and stretching "All right, so who do I have to kill?" I asked before I froze and saw who stood before me. Al looked at me "Gee, you're not much of a morning person are you?" he said nervously and I pretended to scan him over before I smiled "Nice spiritual attachment dude. Very well done if you ask me." I said and Al froze before he backed a step away from me "H-how did you know?" he asked and I smiled "oh, I guessed." I said while holding up a peace sign and Al sweat dropped as he realized he gave himself away. I heard footsteps coming close and I squealed inside, I was gonna meet Edward freakin Elric himself! I smiled knowingly and crossed my arms as Ed came into view "Oh, she's awake now?" he asked and I laughed "nice automail." I said and he froze "How did you know?" he asked and narrowed his eyes "That arm and that leg don't have natural movements." I said while pointing out his automail arm and leg "She knows about me to brother." Al said and Ed scowled at me "What?" I asked with a confused expression before Ed charged at me and aimed a punch for me head. I quickly cart wheeled away and dodged him "Woah! Chill down bro!" I said but Ed didn't listen and charged at me again but with his automail arm transmutated into a blade. I dodged again and thought about things I could do but my mind went blank as Ed swung his blade at me. Before I could think I yelled "HYPER BEAM!" and a white beam shot from my mouth and hit Ed in the stomach and knocked him back a few yards. Ed collapsed while holding his stomach and I stood there shocked. "I used….a pokemon move. A freakin pokemon move." I said in a whisper so only I could hear "w-what kind of alchemy was that?" I heard Ed say and Al rushed over and helped Ed up "who are you?" Al asked and I smiled "well that's an easy question! I'm Reila!" I said before I frowned "Guess you gotta take me to mustang huh?" I said and they both nodded with confused expressions. I sighed before I walked to Al and hopped onto one of his shoulders and sat there "Onward my noble steed!" I shouted while pointing towards the military HQ. The brothers sweat dropped before we began the walk to the building. It was a silent walk there and once we entered the room people gave me curious stares since I was sitting on Al's shoulder. I jumped down and went to Armstrong "Hi!" I said and he looked down at me "Hello?" he said confused and I quickly took off his coat and put it on even though it was too big for me and it practically swallowed me up. I walked to the door to Mustangs office and stared at it before round house kicking it open and tearing it off the hinges. Mustang didn't look up or flinch since he was used to this and I walked to his desk and slammed my hands down on it. Mustang looked up at me and I grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and I glared at him "Listen here maggot! You think you can just waltz onto the battlefield and live? Huh? DO YOU?!" I screamed and mustang quickly shook his head "It's hell out there boy! And if you don't listen and obey my orders you will die. Do you read me?" I said and mustang got a determined look on his face "sir yes sir." He said and I glared at him "I said DO YOU READ ME?!" I yelled and mustang stood up and saluted me "SIR YES SIR!" he screamed and I marched out of the office with him marching behind me "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD!" I yelled and mustang repeated me "BUT I DON'T CARE ANYWAYS!" I yelled and he repeated me again "SOUND OFF!" "1,2!" "SOUND OFF" "3 4!" "SOUND OFF!" " 1!" we sang with mustang saying the numbers. Everyone sweat dropped and mustang stopped "you clever, clever little girl." He said before storming back into his office and I broke out laughing. Hawkeye stood up and clapped "That was pretty clever. You have just earned my respect." She said and I smiled "You just gotta act like a strict general and yell a lot." I said and she smiled at me "You can call me Riza." She said and everyone fell "How is it even possible to get Hawkeye to like anyone?!" Havoc said and Armstrong gulped "I will never understand woman." He said and in a flash I was behind him with my finger to his throat "Say that again?" I asked and I heard Hawkeye click her gun and I saw her aim it at him. Ed turned pale and started shaking "Great, there's two of them." He said and I smiled before giving Armstrong his coat back. Al sighed before he dragged me to mustangs office with Ed following us. Mustang looked up and glared at me before turning to Ed "So what do you need this time?" he asked and Ed fumed "We found this girl passed out in an alley and she knows about Al's…..predicament and my condition." He said while glancing at me "She also has some strange alchemy too. She didn't even use a transmutation circle or clap her hands." He said and Mustang looked at me "Whats your name?" he asked and I glared at him "you will not question your own commanding officer soldier!" I said and mustang flinched "But sir-" he began but I cut him off "You will not question me again soldier! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" I yelled and mustang saluted me again "CRYSTAL CLEAR SIR!" he said and I nodded "DISMISSED!" I yelled and Mustang marched out of the room. Al chuckled and a minute later Mustang ran back in the room and glared at me "You she devil!" he said and I laughed "Not my fault your gullible." I laughed out loud and Mustang stomped to his desk and faced me "Now tell me your name." he said and I smiled "It's Reila. Reila Gossamer." I said. I was taken to the training room and I saw some dummies in there "attack them." I heard Mustang say and I stepped forward and counted them "About fifty dummies here." I said and I smirked "Sit back and enjoy the show." I said to Al, Ed, Mustang, and Hawkeye. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "FUS ROH DAH!" I yelled and all the dummies exploded when my shockwave hit them. Everyone's eyes widened and I smiled "haha! That was easy!" I said as I skipped around singing "One little, two little, three little dead bodies. Four little, five little, six little dead bodies." Riza smiled and clapped and they all stared at her like she was crazy. I fell down and I clutched my stomach with a moan. Riza rushed over to me and patted my back "Whats wrong?" she asked and I looked at her about to answer when I vomited violently. I looked down to see a puddle of glowing blue blood and my eyes widened "O-oh my g-god!" I said before I threw up again. My vision went hazy and the next thing I knew, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lol did you like mustangs' moments last chappie? I'm new so it isn't well written so yeah.

Mustang: not my fault, she like a midget general

Reila: WHO YOU CALLING SMALL?! I AM FUN SIZED YOU MUTHA-

Me: ANYWAYS, back to the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA! I ONLY OWN MY STORY AND MY CHARACTER REILA!

Reila: TRUE THAT! NOW REVIEW!

Lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lololololololololololololol

Reila P.O.V

I woke up in a hospital bed with a huge stomach ache "ugh I feel like crap." I moaned and I heard some metal clanking and I looked over to see Al sitting in a chair "Well you did vomit blood two times, and pass out." He said and I groaned remembering the pain I felt and the taster of it. I heard some shifting and I looked over to see Ed staring at me intently "What'cha need bro?" I asked and he just stared at me as if he hadn't heard me. I stared back and soon the atmosphere around us became tense as we stared unwaveringly into each others eyes. It felt like hour since I last blinked and my eyes were hurting but I refused to give in and kept my steady gaze locked onto Ed's. I was just about to blink when the impossible happened, he blinked first. I smiled and laughed "I win!" I shouted and I swear I saw Al face palm at my reaction. I looked back to Ed and he stared at me again "ok I don't wanna play this game anymore!" I said as I rubbed my eyes and Ed blinked "What was that alchemy you used?" he asked and I blinked in confusion. "uh come again?" I asked and Ed rolled his eyes "What kind of alchemy did you use back in the training room?" he said and I smiled, I had gotten him interested in me. I tapped my chin and pretended to be in thought "hmm…I don't know. I used regular alchemy?" I said and I purposefully made it sound like a question. Ed stood up and pointed at me "lies!" he yelled and Al sighed before turning to me "where are you from?" he asked and I froze "where am I…..from?" I repeated and Ed rolled his eyes "Yeah, like where were you born and where you live." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I tried to remember cool places from things like video games and I finally settled on my favorite game, Skyrim. I looked up at them "I'm from Sky-" and right before I came in Armstrong slammed the door open and ran in while tearing his shirt off "Are you alright little girl? Hawkeye is so worried about you and if Hawkeye cares about someone so much as to show emotion then you must be an amazing person!" he said and I thought I saw sparkles around him "Its alright. I'm fine dude." I said and more sparkles appeared around him "SUCH A BRAVE YOUNG LADY! YOU TWO BOYS COULD LEARN A THING OR TWO FROM THIS LITTLE LADY HERE!" Armstrong said with sparkles appearing around him. I stared at him for a moment "…..you make me uncomfortable." I said while pointing at him and he feel down and a spotlight light on him and his face was covered by a shadow "is it true?...do I really make people…uncomfortable?" he wondered out loud and me and Ed cracked up laughing. Al tried to cheer Armstrong up "Cheer up Armstrong! At least you have determination!" Al said and suddenly Armstrong sat up " You are right boy! I shall never give up!" he said with his sparkles appearing once again. I sighed and Al turned to me "So where did you say you where from?" he asked and I froze "OH! I'm from…uh." I said and Ed growled "Spit it out already!" he said and I sighed "I'm from Skyrim." I said and they looked at me weirdly "Whats Skyrim? Where is it?" Ed asked as he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously and groaned "Fine. I don't really know where I'm from. I forgot after travelling all these years." I said. Al looked at me curiously, well as curiously a suit of armor can look "How long have you been travelling?" he asked me and I quickly picked the perfect age "Since my parents were murdered when I was five." I said and they all froze. Ed looked at me "They were murdered?" he asked softly and I nodded with fake tears "Yeah. T-the people e-even made me watch them die." I choked out. Man I was a good actor! Thank you drama club! I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Al "I'm sorry for bringing it up." He said and I shook my head "It's ok. I have to learn to accept it." I said and Armstrong smiled "WHAT A BRAVE YOUNG SMALL-"before he could finish I jumped on his back and started to punch him "IM NOT SMALL! IM FUN SIZED!" I yelled out and Al sweat dropped before he pried me off of Armstrong. I pouted as he set me down on the bed "Anyways, What alchemy did you use?" Ed asked again and I sighed. Man he is persistent. I looked at him straight on "Well after I left home I used to watch some local alchemists practice in the fields so I just made up my own way and developed some new moves to the point where I mastered my own style and could easily beat the alchemist's." I said and then I paused like I was going to say something else "What is it?" Al asked and I looked down with a smile. This is gonna send them for a loop. I took a deep breath "Thing is my style, it….uh…well…" I said and I held back a laugh as Ed told me to go on already "My style doesn't require me to follow any rules." I said and they all froze "Impossible!" Ed said and I snapped my head up to see him with wide eyes " I can prove it " I said and Al nodded for me to go on. I looked at Ed and he nodded and stepped forward. I closed my eyes and thought about Naruto and I tried to will my eyes to turn into the magekyo sharingan. When I opened them I heard several gasps and I looked Ed in the eye "I'll hold back." I said and I let myself take over Ed's mind. Ed fell to his knees shaking "no..no…no!...ITS TOO DARK! LET ME OUT!" he yelled while pulling his hair and rolling on the floor "WHY IS IT SO DARK?! STOP IT! STOP! STOP THE SCREAMING!" he yelled and I released my hold on him and he stopped shaking Al hurried to his side "Are you ok brother?" he asked with worry and Ed looked at him with tired eyes "I saw it…..i saw hell." He said and I hummed lightly and they turned to me "It wasn't hell. I was holding back, that was just a quarter of a quarter of it. It was just your mind playing tricks on you, in other words I trapped you inside your own mind." I said and they looked at me with shocked faces. I felt sick again and the world started spinning "oh dear lord." I said before I vomited out glowing blue blood again. Armstrong ran to me with a bucket and he held my hair back. I vomited some more and then I blacked out again, but this time I felt warm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lol yes I know I'm adding stuff in. just saying she will only have three pokemon moves and one Naruto move. So be nice! And don't do anything illegal! Anyways I hope you all like my story so far what with the drama and all. Sorry for torturing Ed last chapter heehee

Ed: YOU BETTER BE SORRY!

Al: yeah, I was really worried

Reila: Aww! – Hugs al –

Ed: - holds arms out –

Reila: no.

Ed: Harsh much?

Me: anyways lets continue shall we?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA! I ONLY OWN REILA AND THIS FANFIC!

OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Reila P.O.V.

I woke up again and I sat up and stretched my arms "Man that hurt!" I said and I looked around to find myself in an empty white void and I sighed knowing what was gonna happen. "Hello Reila." Truth said in that weird voice. I looked to the left and saw it standing there "OK, why do I keep throwing up blue glowing blood?" I asked and Truth smiled "Your body is getting used to the stone inside of you. It should wear off in a few more hours." Truth said and I sighed "So why am I here?" I asked and Truth stood there "….how should I know?" it said and I face palmed. I sighed and looked up "Wanna play a card game or something?" I asked and Truth shrugged and made some cards and we settled down and played some go fish. After an hour my soul began to go back to my body and I woke up to find Ed and Al analyzing my blood "What are you guys doing?" I asked and they turned around and stared at me. I shifted a little "what's with the staring?" I asked and Al looked at the bucket "Why does your blood glow? Why is it blue?" he asked and I tapped my chin "I can't remember." I said and I purposefully made it seem like a lie. Al nodded his head but Ed narrowed his eyes at me and I stared back at him and made my eyes flicker red to warn him not to bring the subject up. Ed paled and turned back to the blood. After a few hours they left and I looked out the window and let myself get lost in thought. "Huh, it's raining. Just like that time they fought scar." I said and then I froze. I jumped out of the bed and ran out the hospital, ignoring the nurses' cries for me to stop. I quickly ran at top speed taking sharp turns and shortcuts where I could. When I reached the ally scar was advancing on Ed who had his automail arm broken. I gritted my teeth "stop right there." I said and scar turned around to face me. He frowned when he saw me "stay away little girl. I don't want to hurt you if I don't need to." He said and I smirked as I switched my eyes to the mangekyo sharingan and advanced on him "What do you fear? Tell me…." I trailed off creepily as scar started to shake under my gaze "no….I c-can't lose!...it's so cold here." He said as he backed away from me and tripped and fell on his behind. I smiled as I stared him down and he shook harder "Just slip away….let me take you." I said and then a bullet was shot and narrowly missed scar. I shut my sharingan off and turned to see Hawkeye pointing a gun at scar "Don't move." She said and scar stopped shaking and smirked before making a tunnel and escaping quickly "nobody follow him!" Mustang said and me and fuery looked at him "Really. Cause I was just about to jump in there." We both said and mustang glared at us. I turned around and rushed to Ed "You ok?" I asked ad I helped him up and he nodded and we both went to Al. "You ok Al?" Ed asked and I sighed as Al Punched Ed "WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN!" he yelled and punched Ed again. Ed glared at him "I wasn't about to leave you behind!" he said and Al punched him again "IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" he yelled and I quietly slipped away to let them talk it out. It was a few minutes later that the brothers said they were going to resembool to get Ed's arm fixed and I smiled "I'll come with." I said and they stared at me "What? I want to pay old Mrs. Mary a visit." I said making up an excuse "Whose Mrs. Mary?" asked Al and I smiled "She was my very first alchemy teacher. Helped me develop my hyper beam." I said and Al nodded "I'm ok with it. How about you brother?" he asked and Ed looked at me and I gave him my puppy dog eyes. Ed blushed and looked away "Fine. But she better not get in the way." He said and I jumped up and down squealing. The next day I got up early and signed out of the hospital and I looked at the clock before I nearly fainted. I got up and ran outside at full speed and I got to the train station in ten minutes and it took me five more to find Armstrong and Ed. When I approached them I was panting "Hi!" I said and before I could say anything else they dragged me onto the train. I sat next to Ed since it was too cramped to sit next to Armstrong and I mostly looked out the window and watched the scene fly past it "So, how did you develop your alchemy?" Ed asked and I shrugged "Just came to me. I don't even know myself." I said and then silence took over again. I sighed at the silence and I ran my fingers through my hair to remove the tangles and when that didn't work I groaned and clapped my hands together. When I pulled them apart a comb dropped onto my lap and I shrugged "I did not expect that to work."I said as I picked up the comb and started to brush my hair. Ed stared at me for a bit then looked away probably wondering how I just did that out of thin air and I sighed before I started to do a waterfall braid around my head and used extra care to keep my bangs out of the braid and when I finished I tied my hair using a hair tie I found in my pocket. Once I finished I sat still for a moment before I growled in boredom and I started to put little three strand braids in my hair in random places and I used my alchemy to transmute some clear hair ties. Ed was watching my braid my hair "How do you know so many braids?" he asked and I shrugged "Mrs. Mary taught me some." I said and then I smirked "Hey Ed?" I asked and he looked at me "yeah?" he said and I smiled at him "Can I braid your hair?" I asked and Ed blushed "uh. No." he said and I put on my puppy dog eyes "Pretty please?" I asked and he flinched and sighed "Fine." He said as he turned around so I could reach his hair easier. I smiled as I undid his braid and began to comb it and run my fingers through it. His hair was really soft, I thought as I began to do a fishtail braid and Armstrong sat there watching me intently with a knowing look in his eyes like he knew something that we didn't. When I finished I sat back and admired my work and I smiled before transmuting a mirror for him to see in. I smiled as I handed it to him and lifted up the braid to show him "Wow. That looks complicated." He said and I shook my head "Not at all! It's a pretty basic braid once you learn." I said and Ed smiled "I like it." He said and I clapped "Yay!" I squealed and Armstrong laughed. Ed turned to Armstrong "You sure my brother is on board?" he asked and Armstrong nodded "Of course! He is in the cargo." He said and I swear I heard some sheep right then. Ed stood up and slammed his hands down "WHAT?!" he yelled and Armstrong smiled nervously at him. I laughed a little before I grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him down "Relax dude. Al is gonna be fine." I said and Ed looked at me "why do you call people dude?" he asked and I smiled "Its another term for people or a person." I said and Ed nodded at me. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I grew bored again and I started singing nursery rhymes "Twinkle, twinkle little star! How I wonder what are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." I sang and Armstrong had tears in his eyes "Such a beautiful song! How did you write it?" he asked and I shrugged "I like stars." I said and I looked over to see Ed half asleep. An evil smirk grew on my face and I took a deep breath "Hush now, Quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed!" I sang and Ed closed his eyes and his head fell on my lap and I giggled "So it does work!" I said and Armstrong looked at me "Mustang was right. You are really clever." He said and I smiled. I started petting Ed's head and he moaned and snuggled in my lap a bit more and I giggled "He still acts like a little kid!" I said as I started to pet him subconsciously. Soon I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Ed P.O.V.

I saw Reila combing her hair and I wondered how she transmuted one out of thin air like that. I snapped out of my thought when reila turned to me "Hey Ed?" she asked and I turned to her "Yeah?" I responded and she smiled "Can I braid your hair?" she asked and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I took a breath " ." I said and I mentally face palmed at my choice of words "Pretty please?" she asked with those cute puppy dog eyes. Wait, cute?! NO! BAD ED! VERY BAD ED! I thought before I sighed "fine." I said and I turned around to let her reach my hair easier. I felt her combing my hair and I instantly relaxed and I blushed a little at the thought of a girl braiding my hair. No, not any girl. Reila. I mentally slapped myself and I looked over to see Armstrong giving me a knowing look and I glared back. It was about thirty minutes later that she finished and she gave me a mirror to look in and she held up the braid "Wow. That looks complicated." I said as I admired the several strands of it and she smiled "Not at all! It's a pretty basic braid once you learn." She said and I smiled "I like it." I responded and she squealed happily. I turned to Armstrong "Are you sure my brother is on board?" I asked and he nodded "Of course! He's in the cargo." He said and I swear I heard sheep in the background. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table "WHAT?!" I yelled and Armstrong smiled nervously. I was about to attack him when Reila pulled me down "Relax dude. Al is gonna be fine." She said and I sighed. I wonder why she calls people dude. Hmm. Might as well ask I guess "Why do you call people dude?" I asked and she smiled "It's a term for people or a person." She said and I nodded. Now it makes more sense. Maybe I'll try calling people that too. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Reila singing something about a star and it lulled me to sleep a little. A moment later I heard her singing again and then I was out like a light and head fell on something soft and warm. I felt something rubbing my head and I moaned and snuggled into my pillow a little more and I heard someone laughing. I'll have to ask Reila to let me borrow this pillow again later, its really soft and warm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4

YO! Whats up my homies? Lawl! So anyways my story is getting better I guess but I'm not sure. I might make it like fifty chapters long if I wanna and don't worry some EDXOC time is coming up! Maybe a kiss scene. MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Reila: YES! FINALLY!

Ed: TRAITOR!

Me: oh quit being a baby Ed!

Winry: I'll go get the wrench.

Ed: AH! OK, OK ILL BE NICE!

Me: now back to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA! I ONLY OWN REILA AND THIS FANFIC!

LOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 

Reila P.O.V.

I felt someone shaking me and I groaned and swatter their hand away and tried to go to sleep again. The person started shaking me again and I growled "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE FLIPPING LOLLIPOP KING! DANG IT LEAVE ME ALONE GENERAL CANDY CANE!" I yelled and I heard laughter and I tried to sleep again but the person wouldn't give up. I snapped my eyes open and I saw Ed shaking me "I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I yelled and I tackled Ed to the ground "NO! I WANT TO LIVE!" he yelled and he wiggled out of my grasp and ran off leaving a huge dust trail behind and I smirked. I didn't win track state champion for nothing. I broke off in a run after him and I soon caught up with him "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!" I yelled and Ed tried to run faster but I quickly caught up and tackled him to the ground "AH! NO! I WANT TO LIVE! HAVE MERCY!" he yelled but I quickly picked him up and flipped him onto the ground and he landed with a thud. Ed laid there and shook in fear as I loomed over him "Interrupt my sleep and I'll interrupt your breathing." I said and Ed quickly nodded and I helped him up. We walked down the road toward the Rockbell house and I was prepared to catch the wrench if Winry decided to attack. Den barked as we approached and Pinako came outside "My Ed it has been a long time! Have you grown shorter?" she asked and I tried to hide my laugh as a dark aura surrounded Ed "I think you're supposed to say if I've grown taller." He said and Pinako smirked "Why should I tell a lie?" she asked and Ed scowled. I saw a shiny object flying towards Ed and I quickly flung my hand out and caught it between two fingers. Ed stared at me before he fell to his knees and hugged my legs "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said multiple times and I sweat dropped "No biggie." I said and then the front door flew open "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CALL FIRST!" Winry yelled and when she saw that the wrench had not hit Ed she froze and looked at my hand to see the wrench in-between two of my fingers "H-how?" she asked and I shrugged "I'm assigned to keep watch on him so in other words I'm his bodyguard." I said and Ed shot up and pointed at me "LIES! I'M ASSIGNED TO WATCH YOU! NOT YOU WATCH ME!" he said and I smirked "well then you're not doing a very good job are you?" I said and Ed fumed "Why you little-"he started before I punched him in the face "I AM NOT LITTLE! I'M FUN SIZED!" I yelled as he held his bleeding nose and Winry smiled "I like this girl already!" she said and Ed paled "no….not two Winry's!" he said and I held up the wrench and he ran off and hid behind a tree. I followed Winry inside and I looked around "Whoa! This place is amazing!" I said as I admired all the automail around as "OH! Here's your wrench." I said and I handed back to Winry and she smiled at me and took it. "I'll go make some soup." Pinako said as she headed to the kitchen "Oh! Let me help!" I said as I rushed after her "Oh no need to." She said and I smirked "Oh. I was gonna help but I was also gonna prank little Edward." I said and Pinako smiled "Let's get to work then!" she said and we rushed to the kitchen. "Hmm. Have any spices?" I asked and Pinako pointed to a cabinet. I walked over and opened it to see a huge assortment "Whoa! Awesome!" I said as I picked out some garlic powder, chili powder, rosemary, hot sauce, and black pepper. I set them on the counter and Pinako handed me Ed's bowl and I quickly added all the ingredients and mixed it "Oh this is gonna be fun." I said and Pinako laughed. When we walked out of the kitchen Armstrong was at the table and Al was in a box next to him "Hi Reila!" Al said and I waved to him with a smile and I set down Armstrong's bowl in front of him and I put down Ed's bowl too and hid my smirk "Eat up everybody!" I said and I watched as Ed took a spoonful in his mouth. Ed's face turned red and his eyes went wide and he fell off the chair as smoke came from his mouth "AH! WHAT EVIL ALCHEMY IS THIS?!" he yelled as he ran around the room and me and Pinako high fived as Ed stopped and glared at me "YOU DID THIS!" he yelled pointing at me and I nodded "bingo! That's what you get for disturbing my sleep!" I said and he fell on the floor rolling around and holding his throat. I sighed and got a glass of water and gave it to him "There you go, better?" I asked and he gulped it down and nodded "Never…again!" he gasped out and slowly stood up. I smirked "WINRY! HOLD HIM DOWN!" I yelled and Winry pinned him to the floor and I grabbed a clean funnel from her tool box and I went to the kitchen and grabbed some milk. I went over to Ed and stuck the funnel in his mouth as he struggled to get up from Winry's grasp. I poured the milk down the funnel and his eyes widened and her struggled harder to get up. Once I finished I high fived Winry and Ed glared at me "you sick, sick monster." He said as he got up "At least you couldn't taste it. Milk makes you taller so be glad I forced you to drink it." I said and Ed huffed and sat down in his chair. Armstrong laughed "What an interesting lunch!" he said and I sighed as I poured myself some milk and I remembered these little straw thing with flavor balls inside that changed the flavor of milk. I hummed as I transmuted one and put it in my milk "Whats that?" Ed asked and I took a sip "It alters the flavor of milk. I don't like the taste so I use these to change the flavor." I said and Ed looked shocked "You can do that?!" he asked and I nodded "Yeah, right now I'm using the chocolate flavored one. Wanna try?" I asked and I held one out to him. Ed took it and poured some milk in a glass and stuck the straw in and hesitantly took a sip. Ed smiled "It works!" he said and quickly drank it all and Winry stared at him "I never thought I would see Edward drink milk. Is the world ending?" she asked and I laughed and shook my head "No. Seems like it though." I said. After I finished my soup I went outside and watched the sunset "Wish mom was here. She loved sunsets." I said remembering my mom "Oh well, she wouldn't want me to sulk." I said out loud. I felt someone sit next to me and I turned to see Ed "Hey." He said and I nodded in greeting "I always loved sunsets, but strange thing is I've never seen a sun rise before." He said and I stared at him "I'll wake you up early and we can watch it together." I said and he stared at the sky "I'd like that." He said and I remembered this one book I read called "The Outsiders" and I recalled the poem in there. "Natures first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower. But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief. So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay." I said out loud and Ed turned to me "That was beautiful." He said and I nodded "I read it in a book once. I understood it and I memorized it and it helps me out whenever I'm sad or lost." I said and Ed smiled "I'll have to tell Al that poem. He'll like it." Ed whispered before he closed his eyes "Hey Ed?" I asked and he hummed in response "If you want, I can teach you some of my alchemy." I said and Ed smiled "Sure. Whats the catch?" He asked and I smiled "You let me travel with you guys." I said and Ed paused to think it over "Sure. Just try to be nice and don't attack me anymore!" He said and I laughed "Fine. I can't promise about the mornings though." I said and I picked his head up and put it in my lap "What are you doing?" he asked and I rolled my eyes "Hey. It's better than the ground right?" I said and he chuckled and drifted off to sleep and I began to pet him again with knowing. When the stars came out I sighed and picked Ed up and began to walk back inside. I guess it looked funny since Ed is about three inches taller than me because when I walked in Winry and Al burst out laughing "Whats so funny?" I asked and Al tried to stop laughing "Ed never lets anyone carry him and it looks funny since you're shorter than him." Al said and I growled and I placed Ed on the couch before I tackled Al to the ground and started throwing him around like a rag doll "I'M NOT SHORT! I'M FUN SIZED!" I yelled and Al began screaming like a little girl "AH! HAVE MERCY!" he screamed as I flipped him over my shoulder. Ed sat up and rubbed his eyes "Huh? Is everything alright?" He asked and when he brought his hands down he saw me flipping Al over my shoulder and throwing him into a wall "Al, did you call her short?" he asked and I stopped flipping Al and I turned to Ed "VOLT TACKLE!" I yelled and electric energy surrounded me like Pikachu and I charged at Ed and I slammed into him and he flew back into a wall with static coming off of him "I'M FUN SIZED!"I yelled and Winry backed away from me nervously "uh, I'll be upstairs. Come to my room when you're ready Reila." And with that Winry high tailed it up the stairs. I cracked my fingers "Any more comments about my height?" I asked and both brothers shook their heads quickly and I smiled "Good. Night guys." I said as I walked up the stairs. I walked into Winry's room to see her tinkering with Ed's automail arm "Hi." I said and Winry jumped "you're tall! You're tall!" she said and I sweat dropped "okay then?" I asked and I laid down on the bed and Winry stared at me "You don't have pajamas?" she asked and I shrugged "Nope." I said and Winry smiled "Dress up!" she said and began taking clothes out of her closet "WHAT?! Oh no, no, no, no, no! I don't do dress up!" I said but she didn't listen "Put this on!" she said holding up a knee length baby blue skirt with a long sleeved cyan blue shirt with trailing sleeves and tight around the waist. I shook my head but she pulled out her wrench and I quickly changed into it "I hate this game." I said and Winry squealed "You look so cute!" she said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the stairs to the boys "AL! ED! Isn't she adorable!" she squealed and I sighed "Wow! You look really pretty Reila!" Al said and I smiled. Ed stared at me with a huge blush and he looked away "No comment." He said and I shrugged and Winry pulled me back to her room "Now try this on!" she said as she pulled out a t-shirt way too big for me and some baggy pants that were again to big for me. I put them on and the sleeves of the shirt were five inches to long for my arms and it practically swallowed me and the pants made me look like a freaking ralts from Pokémon! Winry squealed again and pulled me down stairs again "THIS IS SO ADORABLE!" she yelled and I blushed and held one hand up to my mouth like a ralts and I made my eyes big "AWW!" Al squealed and Ed turned to look at me and his eyes widened and his head shot back as he got a giant nose bleed. Al laughed "Oh brother, I didn't know you liked cute things!" he said and Ed lay on the floor twitching. Winry laughed and pulled me to her room again. She got a wicked smile "Now THIS will get an interesting reaction!" she said and she held up a small dark green tube top like Envy's and a dark green mini skirt that had a stocking attached for the left leg. I stared at it for a while "AW HELL NAW!" I shouted and tried to run away but Winry caught me and forced me into it. I held on to the doorway for dear life "COME ON REILA! LET GO!" Winry said and I just shook my head "I AM NOT GOING DOWN THERE LIKE THIS!" I shouted back but Winry wacked my hands and I let go and she pulled my down the stairs "AVERT YOUR EYES! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I shouted and Al turned around but Ed looked up "Hmm? Whats wrong Rei-"before he could finish he saw me and his whole body was pushed back as blood exploded out of his nose. Al looked up and saw me "Winry! You shouldn't dress people up like that!" he said and quickly went to the kitchen and got me a towel "Thank you Al" I said and I glared at Winry "Piiiiika, piiika, piika, pika CHU!" I said and I shocked her with a thunder bolt "Payback!" I shouted and Ed stood up holding his nose with blood seeping from in-between his fingers "I think I lost too much blood. Everything is spinning." He said and he turned to Al "Oh hi Mr. Gumdrop! What are you doing in candy cane land?" he asked before he passed out and fell on the floor. I sweat dropped and Al picked Ed up "Well I should get brother to bed now. Good night!" he said as he walked up the stairs and to the guest room. Winry stood up with smoke coming off of her "Hehe, sorry." She said while rubbing the back of her neck and smiling nervously. I shook my head and walked to her room where I changed into the baggy clothing and got on the bed "It's ok." I said as I felt her climb in next to me. I drifted off into peaceful sleep and my last thought was "I hope I wake up early enough to see the sunrise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie 5

HELLO! LOL SO HOW AM I DOING? Did you enjoy last chappie?

Reila: god that was embarrassing!

Ed: I enjoyed it.

Me: PERVERTED BAKA! – Whacks Ed with wrench –

Ed: OW!

Reila: Thank you!

Me: no prob. anyways onto the story!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 

Reila P.O.V.

I woke up and I looked out the window to see that the sunrise was just about to start. I silently got up so I wouldn't wake up Winry and I walked out the door. I opened the door to Ed and Al's room and quietly snuck in "Hey, wake up Ed." I said as I gently shook him and he stirred "Huh?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes "Come on! If we don't hurry then we'll miss the sunrise!" I whispered as I pulled him out of the room and down the stairs "Slow down!" Ed said as he fumbled and nearly tripped. I opened the front door and pulled him to the road and led him to a hill "I love this place!" I whispered as I sat down and Ed plopped down next to me "Why are we here?" he asked and I smiled "To see the sunrise of course." I said and on queue the sun started to come up "wow….it's beautiful." Ed said and I sighed in happiness as the sky turned shades of pink and yellow. We sat in silence as we watched the sun come up and I turned to say something to Ed but I froze as I saw him. His hair was lose and cascading down his shoulders as it emitted a yellow glow from the rays of the sun and his eyes were illuminated by the light and I felt myself blush as he turned to me with a small smile. I felt a small spark of something ignite and I leaned in slowly. "What am I doing?" I thought to myself as I slid my eyes closed "Listening to my heart." I answered myself.

Edward P.O.V.

I watched the sun come up and I felt relaxed as I let myself get lost in the warmth. It was so beautiful that I felt like I could just sit here and stare at it forever. I felt Reila staring at me so I turned around and my breath hitched in my throat. Her hair was giving off a white glow and her eyes were lit up with life and seemed to be inviting me to stare at them, Her hair seemed so soft and it just made me want to touch it more when a soft breeze blew and rustled it, she seemed to be glowing and it seemed as if she was from another world. I felt myself blush and my breathing increased and I felt my heart beating at an insane speed as I stared at her. I don't know what but I felt something spark and my heart thudded louder and I was being drawn closer to her and I let myself get lost in it. I closed my eyes and leaned forward "Is this what love feels like?" I asked myself and as my lips neared hers I inwardly smiled "Yes, it is." I answered myself.

Reila P.O.V.

I sighed as our faces were mere centimeters apart "Am I interrupting something?" a small voice said and me and Ed jumped apart "Uh, nope! Nothing to interrupt here!" Ed said nervously as his eyes darted left to right "Okay! Anyways Winry said to come home for breakfast!" Al said and then he skipped back down the hill "Hey, You coming?"Ed asked and I shook my head "I'll be there in a minute." I said before he shrugged and jogged to catch up to Al. I stared at the sun before I got up and walked towards some forest area "Where did this forest come from?" I thought but I shrugged it off and kept walking till I found a clearing with a small pond in it. I sighed and I plopped on the ground "Well I'm bored!" I said as soon as I sat down. I looked up at the sky as clouds passed over head and I smiled as I remembered this morning. I blushed when I thought of how I almost kissed Ed. _**ALMOST**_. I sighed and I got up as afternoon approached and began to walk back to the house. I sighed as I looked to the sky and I wondered what it would feel like to fly and how endless the sky seemed. I approached the front door and opened "Hey. Sorry I'm late!" I said and I ducked just in time to dodge Winry's wrench "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!" she yelled at me and I sweat dropped "I went for a flight." I replied and I of course meant it figuratively but I didn't count on Ed over reacting "YOU HAVE WINGS?! WHAT KIND OF CHIMERA ARE YOU!" he asked as he ran to check my back but frowned when he saw no wings "I didn't mean it literally, calm down short stuff." I said while preparing myself for a rant "WHO YOU CALLING SHORT! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!" he yelled and I smirked "In height, but in maturity I'm way taller! Plus you wear elevator boots."I said and Ed fumed "Calm down brother." Al said as he held his brother back from attacking me. Once we ate lunch, since I missed breakfast, we all sat down in the living room. Winry whined "I'm bored!" she whined and I shrugged "God, I really wish I had my iPod!" I whined and Al turned to me "Whats that?" he asked and I sighed "It was a game of sorts." I replied. Hey, technically it is a game!...quit making that face. I sighed before I tapped my fingers on the floor and started humming. Then I started singing "Hello! Salute. It's me, your duke. And I made, something that's real. To show you, how I feel. Hello! Hello. Its me! Picasso! I will paint my words of love. With your name on every wall! WHEN YOU LEAVE MY COLORS FADE TO GREY! NUMA NUMA YAY! NUMA, NUMA, NUMA YAY! EVERY WORD OF LOVE I USED TO SAY! NOW I PAINT IT EVERYDAY! WHEN YOU LEAVE MY COLORS FADE TO GREY! HEY LITTLE LOVER STAY OR ALL MY COLORS FADE AWAY! EVERY WORD OF LO-" I sung before Ed smashed his head on the wall "god, quit singing that annoying song!" he yelled and I sighed "Fine then." I said before I smirked and did my demon smile and evil eyes "Uh, your face creeps me out." Ed said and I laughed "I just remembered a song by scream-o" I said and I took a deep breath "let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor NOW!" I sang and they all had scared looks on "You sure you're human?" "Uh, you sure you have a brain?" I replied to Ed and he growled. I squirmed in my seat before I started rocking back and forth on it. Did I mention I have ADHD? Yeah, I get annoying sometimes. Ed twitched in his seat and I made a whining noise before I kicked myself off the chair and started rolling around "Whats up with you?" Ed asked and I grinned "I have ADHD. I can't sit still for long amounts of time and I have a hard time concentrating. Oh look shiny!" I said before getting up and running to the window. Wait, didn't Pikachu get energetic when he had too much pent up electric energy? Oh crap. "Look, Reila-" Winry began as she got up and walked to me "Don't get any closer!" I warned as I put my hands up "What? Why?" she asked before touching my arm. I closed my eyes as Winry lit up like a Christmas tree and after she let go her clothes were black and smoke came off of her and her hair was spiky. I snickered "That's why." I said before I collapsed laughing "That's a downside to my alchemy." I gasped between laughs and Winry glared at me.

I got up after a while and swatted dust off of my red hoodie "But, how does your alchemy not follow any rules? I was up all last night trying to find out why!" Ed said and I smiled "I'm just awesome like that Ed!" I replied and Al groaned in irritation. We all sat there until Armstrong came out "Why are you youngsters so bored?" he asked and I smiled "Yay! Big bwother Armstwong is here!" I said with a baby accent and Armstrong got sparkles again. "Hello there litt- er, I mean, young lady!" he replied and I smiled. He's safe, for now. Ow! A sparkle just hit my head! Curse their pink shininess! Ed rolled his eyes "Yay. Rainbows and unicorns. So you gonna explain how your alchemy works or what?" he said impatiently and I sighed "How the hell should I know?" I asked and Ed face palmed "It's your alchemy stupid." He replied and I growled. No one calls me stupid. NO ONE. I am so gonna sharingan him back in time! I felt my eyes turning red and I turned around "Oh you did not just call me stupid." I said. I have a problem with being called stupid, you see, I was always bullied for not being smart and my step dad always bagged on me and made fun of me for it! So calling me stupid is like a Bi*ch slap to the face for me. Ed gulped and paled and Al stiffened "I-I didn't mean it like that!" Ed squeaked out and my right eye twitched "Stupid only has one definition. I'm pretty sure you meant it like that." I said and I felt my eyes switch to the stage before the mangekyo (I always forget the name of that stage.) and I felt the hot intensity of the power running through me. Winry had never seen me use my sharingan, or any other of my attacks, before and she was shaking in her seat and her eyes were wide as she stared at me in fear and Armstrong was frozen in a mix of terror and shock. Am I really that scary? I mean seriously, I look like a freaking chibi character! Ed paled even further and I saw Al tense in his chair, ready to interfere if anything happened. I tried to cut off the sharingan but it was already too late, I couldn't control it. My eyes widened "Shit! I can't get it to stop!" I cursed as I shook my head side to side trying to get it to stop somehow. I began whamming my head on the wall but it wouldn't go away! "REILA!" I heard someone shout and I turned around to see Ed's face with a small smile "It's ok, use it." He said and I shook my head "NO! there has to be another way! DON'T LOOK AT MY EYES IDIOT!"I yelled as I pulled my hair. I froze before a grin crawled onto my face and I quickly ran past Ed and out the door. I heard footsteps behind me telling me that they had all followed me. I stopped in the middle of the yard and took I deep breath and looked at the ground "FUS ROH DAH!" I yelled and the next thing I knew I was a good thousand feet from the ground and I was starting to slow down "SHIT!" I screamed as I began to fall back down "HOLY MOTHER!" I screamed as the ground came closer "UH! COME ON! THINK OF A Pokémon MOVE!" I shouted at myself and I paused "HARDEN!" I said and I felt a tingling feeling wash over me and I looked at my arms to see that my body now appeared to be made out of steel. I smiled before I yelled harden five more times and I stared at the quickly approaching ground.

I could see Al and Armstrong holding Ed back and Winry on her knees with tears streaming down her face. Ed was flailing around as he was screaming something but the loud whistle of the air around me blocked him out. I turned over as soon as I could and my back collided with the ground with a resounding crash. Huh, that didn't hurt at all. WOAH! This crater has to be at least ten feet deep and twelve feet wide! Oh well I should get up now. Ugh, more work! I slowly stood up and climbed my way out to see Winry with her head in her hands crying and Ed on his knees punching the ground and cursing as tears dripped from his chin, Al was staring at the ground and Armstrong was patting Ed's back as silent tears streamed down his face. I smiled "I'm not dead you know!" I said as I walked to them and their heads shot up "REILA!" Winry screamed as she glomped me and her head banged my shoulder and a metallic crash was heard "WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed as she held her fore head and I sweat dropped "Sorry, I probably should have warned you." I replied and Al stared at me "So you're a spiritual attachment too?" he asked and I shook my head "Nope!" I said and with that my skin turned back to normal "It's another of my moves." I said and Ed was shaking "DON'T DO STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT WITHOUT WARNING US! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" he screamed and I flinched "Ok, but seriously I'm to awesome to die so young!" I said and Armstrong sighed "That's Reila alright." He said and I laughed before someone hugged me "But seriously, don't die. I can't stand to lose another friend." I heard Ed whisper and I smiled before patting his back "Oh geez, you're not gonna cry are you?" I asked and he chuckled "Yep, you're alive. I think you got some brain damage from that fall though." He said and I got a angry tic mark on my head "Why you little-GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" I screamed as I chased him around the yard as the others laughed. I felt there was nothing to worry about but I knew there was, I slowed down as I thought of one important name. One that would haunt Ed and Al forever. Nina.


End file.
